Crazy in love
by daniebanaanie1999
Summary: Mina called it love, back then. And perhaps it was. At least from her side. She fell in love with a monster. On TV, it was often romantized. The monster gets the shy, alone girl who falls for the misunderstood mythological creature. The creature begs the girl to stay away, because it's not safe. The girl stays. They both fall in love. The monster never hurts the girl. End of story.


Falling in love with a vampire... It wasn't as romantic as Mina had thought it would be.  
It was scary, intimidating, simply horrifying. But it was also intriguing and thrilling. With every kiss, Mina yearned for more. With every touch, she shuddered. She knew no one would be able to make her feel that way except for _her_.

Which was actually very weird, if you knew Myoui Mina. She was a girl who often came over as shy and quiet. She defenitely didn't like scary things; she couldn't ride a rollercoaster because that just frightened her too much. Mina liked to stay inside and cuddle up underneath nice warm blankets, with her fuzzy pink socks and a good book, or a good movie. She neither liked to go out; in fact, she spent very little time with few friends who still stuck with her after high school. Basically, the only exciting thing in her life was her career as ballet dancer. She was on the national team and would make her solo debut soon. Besides that, she often was asked to be a back-up dancer for dancing groups. Myoui Mina was just an average girl living an average, quiet life. She was less than a wallflower.  
Until she met Hirai Momo.

It was a clouded Wednesday night, a little past midnight, when Mina walked towards the 24 hour convenience store close to her apartment. Sana had unexpectedly come over and had demanded some snacks, like she always did. Mina, being the healthy person she is, could only offer her day-old fruit and peanuts, which the blonde had refused immediately.  
 _"I crave some sweetness, Mina! I don't get how you can live on food like that,"_ she had said to her best friend. So it was Mina's job to get them snacks and something else but water to drink whilst Sana stayed at her apartment to pick a movie. She loved her friend, but sometimes she wished she'd call for once so Mina didn't have to bother the people at the convenience store at half past twelve at night. She was already awkward buying stuff during daylight, let alone at midnight, when there'd be no one in the store but her. It already turned her nervous.

Mina could already see the lights of the conveniece store when she suddenly heard a faint moaning.  
 _"D-do-don't come any closer! I'm warning you!"_  
The brunette looked up, when she heard the plea. It was faint, but still hearable if you listened careefully. Mina stopped walking to listen. A panick-y feeling gathered in her stomach. Goosebumps appeared on her arms, even though it was probably twenty-five degrees. But even though she was scared, her curiousity won it from her fastly beating heart. It was almost as if a force pulled her towards the sound.  
 _"N-no please.."_  
The voice was softer now, almost inaudibly. But Mina paid more attention this time. It seemed to come from the right and was defenitely feminine, a male's voice could never reach such a high tone. Mina started walking towards the pleadings, the whimperings. Her pace speeded up until she was almost running. If it was a robber, she'd maybe scare it off by appearing. Didn't they tell you to do that when you knew someone was robbed? A robber often couldn't handle more than one person, so they'd flee, right? Then she could help the girl, because she literally sounded like she was dying.  
Mina turned a corner and walked into a dark alley. She squinted her eyes, since they weren't used to the darkness just yet. It took her a few seconds, but then she saw the silouette of two bodies, closely pressed together against the wall. A curtain of blonde hair was coving both of the faces, so Mina couldn't exactly see what was happening. It almost looked as if they were kissing... But that couldn't be, because the voice Mina had heard, was still whimpering and pleading for the other person to stop.  
Mina froze; she didn't know what to do. Her heart was beating like crazy, but she couldn't breath anymore. She knew she had made a mistake to come here, because this seemed to be a lot more dangerous than just a simple robber. She could barely see anything, because the streetlights didn't reach as far into the little alley, but she had this bad feeling that she had made a very bad mistake. Mina didn't know what to do. She wanted to run away, but she couldn't leave the poor girl, even though she didn't know what the blonde was doing to her.  
Mina was still doubting whether to run or not when the blonde suddenly lifted her head. It had all happened in a split second. Her hair fell back, over her shoulders and back, causing her face to be finally visible. She had high cheekbones and full lips. A sharp jawline. Her large eyes held orbids as dark as the shadows, and as empty too. They were fixed upon her, and Mina shivered.  
A dark substance was smeared across her cheeks and chin. It seemed to be black in the darkness, but Mina had a faint feeling it wasn't black at all.  
Mina could feel her heart stop at the sight of the blonde. Her eyes grew wide in fear and she tried to take a few steps back. She wanted to run away. But she was frozen, she couldn't do anything but stare whilst the dark blood of the still whining girl dripped off her chin. The girl turned around to her... and grinned. Two bright white fangs became visible.  
She whiped off the red liquid with her index finger, keeping her gaze upon Mina. Behind her, the girl slowly slumped towards the earth, with her hand in her neck. Mina let herself look at her for a moment, and saw that blood was dripping right through her fingers, smudging her clothing. She was faintly crying, pleading for Mina to help her, to scare the girl away.  
But Mina couldn't move. She couldn't breath. She couldn't think. The only thing she could do was wish that the blonde would just return to the girl and not go after her. Whilst thinking that, she realized that that would never happen.

The blonde slowly made her way towards Mina. She stayed put. It was almost a biological drive; she knew the blonde would catch her anyway if she started to run now. The best thing she could do was hope she would leave her alone after playing with her.  
The girl on the ground's crying was growing softer and softer... and at a certain moment, when the blonde had reached Mina, she couldn't even hear her anymore. The soft whimpering and crying had died out. Mina didn't want to think about what that meant. Tears filled her eyes.  
The moonlight shone upon the blonde's face, making it twinkle a little bit. It was white, whiter than anything she had ever seen. And somehow, that was scarier than the black eyes. The girl's blood had dried up on her face. The blonde licked her lips, tracing the leftovers off her lips. Mina could see she was enjoying it. She had never seen such vulgar thing in her life before. The wide grin re-appeared on the blonde's face.  
 _"What do we have here?"_ she purred.  
The blonde's hand shot, faster than lightening, towards Mina's throat. She let out a yelp when the long, thin fingers folded around her throat, squeezing uncomfertably. Mina immediately tried to claw the hand away, but it didn't budge. The brunette started to breath more hastily, but that was mostly because she was so scared. She was pushed against the wall. For a moment, Mina saw her life flash before her eyes when the blonde came closer. Was she going to die?  
She heard herself softly plead like the other girl had done. Mina didn't want to die yet, she wanted to live. This couldn't be happening to her.  
The blonde was still grinning, her eyes still fixed on Mina. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the blonde's dark gaze, only stare deeply into them. If she wasn't about to die, she would've probably thought of them as beautiful. But all they gave off now was a somewhat creepy, crazy vibe.  
Slowly, she felt the hand around her throat loosen their grip. The blonde's hand slided down, over her chest, and kept lowering until she found Mina's wrist. Her other hand joined, grabbing her other wrist. They brought her arms upwards, until they were pinned against the wall above her head. Mina couldn't hold back her tears anymore and started to cry. Painful sobs left her body whilst she let the blonde do whatever she wanted to. It wouldn't make any sense to stop her. She was so much stronger than Mina.  
Suddenly, the blonde's face flashed foreward. She felt her breath in her neck, causing her to shiver uncontrollably. Mina closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down, hoping that if she concentrated on something else, the bite wouldn't hurt as much. But when she felt the lips of the blonde trickling down her neck, trying to find a good spot, panick started to build in her lower belly. Her body was shaking from the sobbing. But she couldn't do anything. It felt like all her energy was drained already. Her muscles wouldn't move anymore. And even if they would have, the blonde would've been stronger, no doubt.  
A cry left her lips when she felt the sharp edges of two fangs against her skin. Tears tumbled down her cheeks. The blonde had bitten down; her jaws were slowly closing, so Mina's soft skin would be trapped between her teeth. It hurt, it hurt a lot and Mina prayed that anyone would find her. That it wouldn't be too late for her too. She didn't want to die.  
At a sudden moment, the pain stopped. The blonde had stopped and had let her go. Mina was still pushed up against the wall, unable to do anything, but the biting het stopped. Mina wondered if she was sucking her blood out now, that that's why she didn't feel anything. Maybe she was already feeling numb because of blood loss...  
Then it hit her that that couldn't be true. She opened her eyes and looked down, but there was no blood. With the other girl, her clothes had been smeared, but she couldn't see anything now. The blonde still had her face buried in her neck, still had her hands pinned above her head, but she didn't do anything. There was only the tickling feeling of her breath against in her neck. Mina's body calmed down a little bit, but she couldn't understand what was happening. Why wasn't she dead? She breathed unevenly, trying to figure what was happening.  
When she felt the blonde touch her neck again, her heartbeat shot up again. She tensed her muscles, preparing for the sharp pain again... but that pain never came. Instead, she now felt the blonde's lips repeatedly in her neck. It almost seemed as if she was... kissing? Mina now really was confused. The kisses seemed sweet, almost tender. And when she felt the tip of the blonde's tongue behind her ear, Mina let out a small moan.  
She was startled by the sound she made. Her breathing was hard, she was almost panting. Mina opened her eyes again, trying to figure out what was going on. The blonde didn't stop with kissing. Sometimes, she felt the tips of her fangs against her skin, but it was almost as if that was accidentally, because the blonde never acted upon it.  
Mina felt herself become less panicky, but she was still nervous. She was shivering. Her muscles were still tensed, but the fear of dying had lessened. She was still afraid as hell, but feeling of the soft lips of the blonde in her fragile neck was awakening a whole different feeling in her body, one that she defenitely didn't want to feel right now. It was so weird.  
 _"W-who are you?"_ Mina forced herself to ask, when the kissing didn't seem to stop. She cringed at her own voice; it was shaking and almost not hearably because of her sniffing.  
She heard a low chuckle, in between the kisses.  
 _"Do you really want to know?"_  
The voice was different than Mina had thought it would be. She reckoned it would've been low and dangerous, matching a snarl or growl like a real preditor. But it wasn't, it defenitely wasn't. In fact, it was very high, and about as soft as hers. It sounded like a voice of a normal teenage girl, soft and sweet. Defenitely not one to match a vicious monster. It startled Mina that she sounded so human.  
 _"Yes,"_ she breathed. The kissing continued and Mina gasped for air when she felt the soft lips on her most sensive spot again, where the vampire at first had bitten down hardly.  
 _"You know what I am, so why would you want to know my name?"_  
The blonde's voice had lowered, causing it to sound almost... sexy? Mina didn't know what was happening to her. Her body was clearly craving for more, but her head was worrying that this was just the blonde's way of playing with her food before she... Mina didn't want to think about that.  
She just wanted to know the blonde's name. Because she wanted to know the name of the person, or creature, whom was doing this to her. Who wanted to make Mina moan her name instead of yell it out in fear. But she didn't want to admit that. The blonde obviously knew what she was doing to her, and she didn't want to make it any more obvious.  
 _"Just tell me,"_ she muttered. She heard a low chuckle. The blonde moved her lips upwards, but did not forget to press a few light kisses in her neck whilst she did so. She felt the hot breath in her ear.  
 _"It's Momo..."_  
The blonde, Momo, let the tip of her tongue run over Mina's auricle, causing a shiver to run down her spine. She expected Momo to get on with kissing her neck, but the blonde pulled her head back. Mina almost pouted of dissapointment, but she gather enough self control to keep a straight face. She was still scared, her legs were stable as cooked spaghetti, but she wasn't entirely sure if that was because she was scared of because of the neck kissing.  
The blonde cocked her head a little bit to the left, like little puppies would do when they didn't understand something. It gave her something adorable, even though her fangs were clear and visible now. Mina stared into the dark pits that served as eyes, her lips slightly parted. Momo's face was so close that she could smell her breath. Surprisingly, it didn't smell to a rotten meat scent, like most animal predators. It smelled more like mint, although there was a strong scent of metal too. Blood, she reckoned. The blood of the girl she had just murdered.  
She felt Momo's grip around her wrist loosen a bit, but she didn't let go just yet.  
 _"What's yours?"_ Momo asked. Mina gulped audibly. She had to clear her throat twice before she could say her name well.  
 _"Mina.."_ she murmeled. It stayed quiet for a moment, but then Momo started to grin widely again, like she had done before. It made goosebumps appear all over her body.  
Momo's free hand curled around her neck. Her nails digged deep into the skin she had kissed only a few moments ago.  
 _"W-what are you going to me?"_ Mina said softly. It more looked like a whine than a question, but Mina kept returning Momo's gaze. Normally she would've looked away when someone was staring so intensely at her, but this wasn't quite a normal situation now, was it? The blonde laughed for a moment. She brought her face closer to Mina's, so their noses almost touched. A knot started to form in Mina's belly. She wanted to free her hands.  
 _"What do you want me to do?"_ she asked. Momo didn't give her time to answer; she let their lips crash upon each other. A feeling of lust overpowered Mina like she had never felt before. Eagerly she kissed back. The taste of blood invaded her mouth; but she couldn't care.

That was the moment Mina started to spiral down onto a dark road. From this point, she knew she should've just pushed Momo away and asked to let her go. She'd leave and would never encounter Momo again. But Mina was a naïve girl. And she wanted Momo. She wanted the person — despite her being a vampire — who made her heart beat faster and her insides twist together into a mushy puddle of nothing because she simply had never encountered anything like that. She had never known you could feel this way. To actually want to see the other person, to make them kiss you and push you up against a wall. To let them love you forever, because their love for you would never end. And neither would yours.  
Mina called it love, back then. And perhaps it was. At least from her side. She fell in love with a monster. On TV, it was often romantized. The monster gets the shy, alone girl who falls for the misunderstood mythological creature. The creature begs the girl to stay away, because it's not safe. The girl stays. They both fall in love. The monster never hurts the girl. End of story. They lived happily ever after. Maybe the girl too gets transformed into a monster, so that it'd be both easier on both parts. Star crossed lovers who get to live until eternity. A couple that will last forever.  
Sadly, the reality was nothing like that. Not at all.

After the first meeting, Mina went home. Without the snacks or drinks she was supposed to get for Sana. Her mind was dazed; clouded. All she felt were Momo's lips upon hers. All she could think of were the kisses in her neck. It was a wicked thing to think of. She was disgusted of herself.  
When she returned home, she got scolded by her friend — of course. But she also pointed out the dark purple spot in her neck, a spot that wasn't there before when Mina left. A hickey... Momo left a hickey on her. Inside the blue spot, two smaller, dark purple spots were visible; the places of her fangs. Mina had immediately covered it up after that. But she knew Sana and she knew her friend wasn't stupid.  
That night, she slept very unwell. The fear had passed by now, but the question why Momo hadn't killed her like the other girl repeated in her head. She eventually had to admit that she didn't know, and probably didn't want to know. But she was very curious. And she'd lie if she didn't want Momo to visit again. Even if it was just to hear her voice again.

A few days later, Mina's wish was granted. When she walked back home from the dance studio late at night, she suddenly felt a rough hand grab her wrist. She let out a cry of pain when she was pulled into a dark alley, into the shadows. The back of ther head hit the stone brick wall hard when she was pushed against it. She let out a cry of pain. When she opened her eyes, she saw a flash of blonde strand of hair before their lips met and she closed her eyes again.  
Mina was that night a lot more willingly than she had been the first night. The fright hadn't completely been gone; Momo liked to bite her lip or nibble at the skin in her neck and it still made her nervous. But she let herself enjoy it more now. She could even view Momo as a normal human, since the bad blood taste had worn off her mouth. Unlike the first time, she now only tasted like fresh mint. The sweet scent of Momo's parfume made Mina dizzy, and she wouldn't have liked it otherwise. She kept telling herself that if Momo wanted to hurt her, she would have already, right?  
That night she went home with a second and even a third hickey. This time on the other side of her neck and one on her collar bone. Mina damned herself for liking it so much. She knew she shouldn't, but emotions never played by the rules. And Mina was full of rebellious emotions.


End file.
